Dulce Venganza
by AeternaNive
Summary: En medio de una caminata llena de recuerdos, Sousuke decide tomar venganza por las travesuras de Gou. Una dulce venganza, incluso para ella. [Drabble]


¡Hola, amorcitos! Les dije que me iban a ver seguido por aquí esta temporada (?). En fin, no me voy a extender mucho porque no me estoy sintiendo muy bien hoy, pero no quería dejar pasar el día sin postear esto.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews en mi último (y primer) fic SouGou, con esas cosas me animan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes . Así que hoy vengo a dejarles otro pequeño drabble de estos dos; es cortito también, si leen el resto de mis fics se darán cuenta de que lo mío no es escribir historias muy extensas porque siempre se me cruzan las ideas y termino haciendo un desorden, pero quién sabe, tal vez en poco tiempo me anime a hacer algo de varios capítulos si así lo quieren ustedes.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! pertenecen a su respectivo creador._

Hoy realmente espero que disfruten esta pequeña historia. ¡Feliz lectura!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡No es cierto!— chilló, entre risas

— Sí lo es— reiteró él, con el mismo ánimo. Tomó un poco de helado y llevó la cucharita a su boca, saboreándolo despacio—. No importaba cuántos fueran, siempre terminabas quedándote con todos los dulces.

— Eso era sólo porque ustedes me dejaban hacerlo— extendió los brazos a los lados para mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba por la línea de la acera. Sacó una galleta con forma rectangular y se la puso en la boca, mordiéndola sin siquiera tocarla con los dedos, de manera que fue haciéndose más pequeña, hasta que desapareció.

Sousuke la miró como si la respuesta a aquello fuera demasiado obvia.

— Por supuesto que lo hacíamos. Eras demasiado adorable para negarte cualquier cosa- hizo una pausa, sólo para comprobar que Gou se había ruborizado ligeramente y rió.

—Oi— hizo un pequeño mohín—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Hmmm—cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca y la miró de soslayo un segundo— no es nada.

—Oh, ¿con que es así?— entrecerró los ojos. De pronto sentía como si el sonrojarse un segundo antes hubiera sido un absurdo. Bajó de un brinquito para quedar justo al lado del chico, se escurrió debajo de su brazo y alzó la cuchara con que tomaré esto.

Para cuando reaccionó, la pelirroja ya se había alejado a trote y lamía el helado de la cuchara. Sonrió de lado.

**_Sólo espera,_****_Gou._**

—¡Sousuke-kun!— la pelirroja agitó una mano en el aire, indicándole algo cerca de ellos, por lo que se aceleró un poco el paso hasta alcanzarla.

Se sentaron en el pasto, frente al lago artificial donde pronto verían el espectáculo por el que habían decidido salir en primer lugar. Se suponía que Rin iría con ellos, pero tenía papeleo pendiente para el próximo entrenamiento en conjunto con el club Iwatobi; tal vez podría alcanzarlos más tarde.

Kou se recostó en el pasto, disfrutando de la sensación fresca que le producía. Él, por su parte, apoyó las manos detrás de su cuerpo para sostener su peso mientras miraba al cielo.

—¿Recuerdas?

No tuvo que cuestionarlo, sabía a qué se refería. No podría olvidarlo.

—Mi padre solía traernos aquí-asintió, cerrando los ojos.

—Te sentabas a mirarlos con la misma emoción cada vez, y luego te quedabas dormida

Abrió los ojos, incorporándose para mirar el cielo con él.

—Y tú insistías en llevarme en tu espalda pese a las protestas de mi padre y de mi hermano- giró el rostro hacia él, sonriéndole con un dejo de nostalgia—. Siempre me he preguntado por qué.

El moreno lo meditó un momento antes de responder.

—No necesito una razón— se encogió de hombros y luego la miró con cierta picardía—. ¿Te quedarás dormida esta noche también?

—¡No lo haré!— intentaba refunfuñar, pero la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Se llevó la primera parte de otra galleta a la boca, mordisqueándola igual que antes.

Fue sólo una fracción de segundo. Un parpadeo y el rostro de Sousuke estaba sobre el suyo, tan cerca que casi podía sentirlo respirar; sus ojos verdes le impedían alejarse y esa sonrisa seductora que tenía le estaba provocando taquicardia.

**_¿S…Sousuke-kun?_**

Intentó llamarlo, preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero su voz se quedó atorada en el pecho.

Se inclinó un poco más, abriendo poco a poco los labios. De pronto, mordió el resto de la galleta de la pelirroja, rozando ligeramente sus labios con los de ella en el proceso.

—Eso fue por mi helado—susurró, luego se apartó y dirigió la vista a las luces que comenzaban a brillar sobre el agua.

Tal vez esa noche no dormiría, después de todo. Tal vez no lo haría durante muchas noches más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Cha chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que sus comentarios positivos y constructivamente negativos, siempre son bien recibidos y me ayudan a mejorar para que puedan disfrutar más de estos FF.

Por ahora me despido, no dejen de enviar sus reviews por favor.

¡Hasta la próxima, nenes y nenas! ;)


End file.
